


Vernissage

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Artist Neal, Friendship, Gen, Post Anklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal has a vernissage.





	Vernissage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> Ficlet written for Pechika´s birthday.   
> The ficlet also fills following bingo square: http://x.getyourwordsout.net/bingo15/19.jpg

 

“Oh dear lord.” Mozzie sighs when he enters the space.

Neal laughs behind him, “I know, right? It doesn´t matter, this art won´t stay here. Last night was the last night of the exhibition and the artist will collect the art today.”

“Art? You call this art?” Mozzie rolls his eyes, any fifth grader can do this.”

“Now now, Mozzie, a little bit more respect.”

“Was anything sold?”

Neal just shakes his head.

“Figures”

Mozzie walks through the space, studying it.

“OK. So you want the smaller pieces in that corner and the larger ones on this wall?”

“Yeah, that was the intention, what do you think?”

Mozzie studies the layout Neal has sketched. He walks through the gallery, looking at the lighting.

“The benches have to go, at least for opening night. Afterwards we can put them back. Elizabeth told me she wanted at least two large tables to place the hors d’oeuvres. She will use these nifty plates that incorporate a glass and napkin holder, so there is no use for reception tables.”

“Good, I trust Elizabeth to have everything under control in taking care of our inner human.”

“Yeah, she asked if we could come over tonight to so some tasting, she will have the hors d’oeuvres and wines ready for us around seven.” Mozzie states while looking over the rest of the gallery.

Neal only hopes she ditched the caterer that made the pâté he had to taste last time.

 

* *  *

 

 

“Congratulations Neal, the vernissage is wonderful. The art is just… I have no words for it.” June gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you June, I couldn´t have done this without your help.”

“Nonsense my dear boy, you painted all these delightful pieces of art, we just accommodated them.”

“Yes, but Mozzie, Elizabeth and you made the vernissage the success it is.”

Mozzie walks up to them, all excited.

“Neal, we should have brought more works.”

“Why? I think the layout is just perfect as it is.”

“Yes, but they are all sold already. I just sold the last one to that disturbing, yet lovely lady.” Mozzie covertly points at the extrinsic elderly lady.

“Which one did she buy?” Neal asks smiling, ‘Wait, let me guess. _Nightmare”_

Mozzie lifts his eyebrows while he nods.

“They come in all forms and shapes, Mozz, you should know.”

“Excuse me?”

Neal just give shim his biggest smile.

“No offence Mozzie. You did a great job selling all the paintings.”

Where do you want the money?”

“Take care of half of the proceedings and the other half, I want to go to charity.”

Mozzie nods.

“Anything particular in mind?”

Neal takes a moment to think. “I know this orphanage in Detroit that probably can use the money. What do you think?”

Mozzie smiles. “Thanks mon frère. I am sure Mister Jeffries will put it to good use.”

“Without a doubt. Take care of it, will you?”

Mozzie nods before walking to the wine bar, while Neal lets himself be escorted by June into the mass of people.


End file.
